


Two Secrets.

by Funkytown



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Sister Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Mama Spider, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkytown/pseuds/Funkytown
Summary: Peter Rogers-Stark has a secret, He is Spider-Man But if he told his parents they wouldn't let him since they are Iron-Man & Captain America, They wouldn't Approve of his boyfriend, Wade Wilson (Btw Peter is in college but goes to a school nearby stark tower so he still lives there :3 also he is Andrew Garfield, not Tom Holland





	Two Secrets.

        

   Peter was waiting for his parents to go to sleep so he can go out and start patrolling he didn't want to wake them up though, 

  He grabbed his suit from his secret area and decided to put it on and leave through his window.

Deadpool decided to join Spider-Man and the two spent the night chatting away and stopping thugs

''Well it looks like I have to go home before my parents find out I'm not in my room'' Peter told his boyfriend and kissed him goodbye

''I love you Baby-Boy'' Peter Blushed and replied with ''I love you too you big dork'' 

 

Peter Returned to his room and fell asleep before his parents got up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday woke Peter up for school with ''Master Stark time to wake up and go to school!''

Peter groaned and said ''I'm up I'm up''

He got ready and went to school,

''Bye Dad & pops' He said quickly and left in a rush

 

  **a/n: this is my first fanfiction and I'm quite nervous**

 

 

 


End file.
